With the increasing development of display technology, liquid crystal display (LCD) has become a display device of the mainstream owing to its advantages such as fast response, high integration, low power consumption and the like. A liquid crystal display device generally includes a liquid crystal display panel including an array substrate, an opposing substrate, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the array substrate and the opposing substrate, and a backlight module, wherein the array substrate or the opposing substrate may be provided with a color filter layer to filter the light emitted from the backlight module, thereby achieving color display.
In the display field, a typical RGB (red, green, blue) structural pixel includes a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel, and a blue sub-pixel. In order to improve the brightness of the RGB (red, green, blue) structural pixel and reduce the power, a white sub-pixel is generally additionally provided in each pixel to form a pixel of a RGBW (red, green, blue, white) structure, i.e., the pixel of the RGBW (red, green, blue, white) structure includes a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel, a blue sub-pixel, and a white sub-pixel.